Intensive care
by Final Death
Summary: Ichigo injures Lisa and feels bad about it. But how he helps her heal is a diffrent story... LEMON. LISA X ICHIGO. ONESHOT


**A/N: Some how this pairing hasn't been done yet so I thought I might as well right it, plus I really dig Lisa.**

**Intensive care**

Lisa panted heavily as she dodged another attack from Ichigo. His power was far greater than any of them had expected and with ever passing second it grew even more. She jumped backwards just in time to dodge another attack from Ichigo or at least she thought she had. An audible ripping sound could be heard as her top ripped in half revealing her red lace bra.

She blushed a deep red as she felt everyone's attention move from Ichigo to her. She lost focus for a second to cover herself, but a second was all it took for Ichigo to get a hold of her. Her eyes widened as she watched his blade come down on her.

Everything slowed down as she watched blood spray out from her chest. Her vision blurred as she looked up at Ichigo and the evil smirk that was spread across his face.

Her eyes opened slowly to a darkly lit room. She looked to her right and left, but there was no one there. She tried to get up, but felt pain race through her upper body. Laying back down she carefully lifted her top and looked at her bandaged upper body. Carefully removing the bandages from her chest she had a clear view of her wound.

It ran all the way down from her left collarbone to the bottom of her ribcage. It would definitely leave a scar. Most of her wound had been healed already thanks to Hachi, but there wasn't much he could do for the pain. She looked to the clock that hung over the entrance of the room and noticed the time. It had only been sixty-three minutes since she had entered the shield to fight him. She had been confident in her skills before entering, but no one had thought he'd be so strong. He would have to be watched if he lost control his strength would be immeasurable.

Lisa started thinking about everything that had happened during their fight, how had she let that happen. It was all because of her bra, why had she put that one on today and why did everyone have to stare like that. She felt her face heat up as she replayed the whole scene in her head. The look in his eyes when he had grabbed her throat, filled with pure evil intention and desire.

Her eyes shot open when she felt a very familiar feeling spread through her nether regions. She had felt this feeling before actually almost any day, when she read any of her many manga's.

She shook her head from side to side how she could think such thoughts. That wasn't Ichigo that was his hollow his inner darker side he wouldn't do something like although Lisa found herself wishing he would. He had all the characteristics she desired in a man and his looks weren't half bad either.

Soon Lisa's mind had wandered to all the different scenarios that fight could of lead too and found her getting even more hot and wet. Slowly her hand travelled down to her lower half, but just then the door to room slid open.

On the other side of the door was a hot and sweaty Ichigo panting heavily. He looked her directly in the eyes and Lisa couldn't help but feel like she had been caught doing something bad. After what seemed hours he walked through the door and towards her bed.

"You alright?"

Lisa was surprised to find out that he had been worried about her this whole time and quickly nodded. "I'm fine."

There was a moment of awkward silence after that and neither new how to handle the situation. Then Lisa had an idea.

"But really Ichigo I never knew you where such a pervert. Groping me in the middle of battle." She made sure to look him at him to see his reaction, but she had no idea he would react the way he had. Almost falling off his chair he quickly mumbled words of apology so fast she couldn't even make out what they where. After a few moments of continuous rambling he settled down and Lisa couldn't help but giggle.

"Well I don't blame you after all I am a beautiful woman." She watched him carefully expecting him to start rambling again, but the exact opposite happened.

"Yeah." It was simple almost stupid, but it was the fact that she hadn't expected it in the first place that it caught her off guard. She looked at him and saw the small blush on his cheeks even he blushed.

"What did you say?" She needed to make sure she had heard him right.

"I said your beautiful is all." By now Ichigo wasn't even looking in her direction any more. Lisa almost forgot to breathe. It was just like one of her romance manga's confessions.

He could feel her eyes on him and after a few seconds he couldn't take it any more. He turned towards her, but before he could even say a word she pressed her lips against his. At first Ichigo was shocked by her actions and tried to move away but she held him firmly as she tried to deepen the kiss. Soon Ichigo melted into the kiss as her tongued made its way into his mouth.

They kissed for about a minute before Ichigo pulled away from her. Her eyes open but only just she looked at him quizzically. She knew he had enjoyed that and so had she.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" She asked while moving even closer to him.

"We shouldn't do this. You're injured and I'm supposed to be training."

"Its fine Hachi already patched me up. Or where you lying when you said I was beautiful?"

"No, it's just…" Lisa pulled his face towards her and kissed him again. She didn't want to know his reasons. She just wanted to have some fun. It wasn't like she was looking for a life partner or anything.

Soon Ichigo gave into her and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed. Lisa wasted no time in straddling his lap and removing the still torn top. Ichigo's eyes wandered to the bandages that hid her breasts from his line of sight her hardened nipples fighting against the tightly wrapped clothe. After a few seconds his gaze returned to her face as if he was giving her permission to continue.

She smirked knowingly and undid the bandages slowly and deliberately making sure not to show him too much, but as soon as she let the last piece fall from her chest she remembered the scar he had given her a few hours prior.

Ichigo's eyes followed the scar from the bottom of her right ribcage till the top of her left collarbone. It was a clean cut so the scar was thin and smooth, but never the less he had been the cause of it. Lisa noticed how he was staring at her scar and she felt disappointed that he hadn't paid any attention to her breasts.

She grabbed his head and pulled him into another short kiss before moving his head towards her hardened nipples. Her mouth opened to let out a silent scream as her engulfed her nipple, slowly rubbing it with his tongue before flicking it a few times. Lisa loved her breasts they where the perfect size and extremely sensitive. She lifted his free hand to her other breast and gave herself a hard squeeze.

Ichigo soon realised what she wanted and started roughly groping her other breast while his mouth gently work her swollen nipple. He would have to thank Rukia for teaching him how to please a lady someday.

Lisa felt her body tremble from the pleasure, but she wanted more something else. Pushing Ichigo away from her she ripped apart his clothes and left him clad only in his boxers.

She was happy to find that his spirit force wasn't the only huge thing he had.

She slowly licked her way down from his neck till the obvious bulge in his boxers. Then without warning she stood up. Ichigo looked at her confused for a second before he realised why she had stood up. She turned away from him and undid the button holding her skirt up and let it fall to the ground before slowly removing her panties and giving Ichigo a nice view of her perfect ass.

Ichigo was so mesmerised by her perfect body that he didn't hear her call out his name.

When he came back to reality he found that Lisa was once again straddling his lap and slowly rubbing herself along his shaft.

"You ready Ichigo?" Lisa asked as she moved her head closer to his. He just nodded as he watched her move back. She pulled his boxers all the way to his ankles before removing them and throwing them onto her skirt and panties.

She made her way up his legs slowly rubbing her breasts along them until she reached his erection. She grabbed a hold of it before giving it a long slow sensual lick. She almost never did this with a guy, but with his size she just couldn't resist getting a few licks. Up and down she licked before finally she took his head into her mouth. She gave it a few flicks with her tongue before finally taking him all in. She took as much into her mouth as she could and suck hard, bobbing her head up and down a few time before finally forcing all of him into her mouth and throat.

Ichigo mind was running wild from the sensations. Rukia had never done this for him it was always just sex between the two of them, but this new feeling was driving him insane from the pleasure.

After a few more long sucks she finally let go of his penis and moved all the way on top of him placing his erect member directly underneath her wet pussy. She had felt her juices leak out as she sucked him off. She had gotten the same amount of pleasure if not more from sucking him off than he had, but she couldn't wait any longer she needed him now.

She lowered her body onto his and slowly took him in. It had been to long since the last time and his huge member didn't help either. About half way down his member Ichigo suddenly lifted her and flipped her over onto her back. This sudden action surprised Lisa, but this new side of him excited her. Lisa pulled his head down for another kiss as he eased himself into her. When the kiss ended Lisa realised that he was completely inside her, he was surprisingly gentle.

Lisa wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist to indicate that she was ready for him to continue. Lisa pulled Ichigo in for another kiss, but this time it was rough and filled with lust. Ichigo pulled back and rammed into her and for the first time since they had begun he received a loud moan from the beautiful woman.

"Ahhhh!!! God Yesssss!!!! Right there Ichigo!!!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk from her moaning; Lisa's face showed complete ecstasy and pleasure. Soon the two of them where moving in unison, moving faster and faster. Lisa's voice burned from all the screaming, but even then she couldn't help herself from screaming when her orgasm finally hit. Without thinking she bit down on his shoulder. Once she had came down from her orgasmic bliss she realised that Ichigo had not yet cum.

Pushing Ichigo off of her she got onto all fours and crawled up to Ichigo before turning and giving him another nice view of her perfect ass. Taking the hint Ichigo grabbed her ass and rammed into once more. Lisa let out another loud scream as he entered her. With every passing moment Ichigo grew closer and closer to his own orgasm and after a few more powerful thrusts he too came into her.

A few minutes later the two laid in a huge mess of sweaty limbs, both uncertain of what to say or do.

"Um well…" Ichigo tried to say something, but given the circumstances he just didn't know what.

"Yeah" Lisa had never felt like this before. It was just suppose to be sex and nothing more, but god it was the best sex of her life. Now she didn't even know what to say to him.

Trying her best to start up a conversation she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Want to go again?"

**A/N: Well there it is just a short story between the two of them. Hope you enjoyed it even though it was a bit short. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
